Beginnings
by ronniekins77
Summary: Ever wonder about Percy and Penelope's first kiss? Ever wonder how they decided to use abandoned classrooms as their snogging place? Find out here!


**A/N: **Written in December of 2004. Not AU, though (thank goodness!)

--

"That's all, this prefect meeting is adjourned!"

All the prefects of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry stood up, talking and gathering their notes. Penelope Clearwater, a fifth year Ravenclaw prefect, turned to her friend, Percy Weasley, who was a sixth year Gryffindor prefect.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"8:00," he replied, glancing down at his watch. "I would very much like to walk you back to your common room, but I have to speak to the Head Boy."

Penelope smiled. "I don't mind waiting," she said.

"Really?" he said, a bit excitedly.

"Really," said Penelope honestly. Of course she was willing to wait for Percy! He was always going out of his way to do nice things for her. Walking her to her common room after prefect meetings, giving her his old books whenever he bought new ones, or helping her with Transfiguration were a few of those nice things.

"That's good, then," he said nervously, obviously trying to regain composure.

Penelope watched him walk over to the Head Boy with a slight smile on her face. It was really quite clear that Percy Weasley fancied her. Penelope tried to leave Percy clues that she did, in fact, fancy him back, but he never picked up on them. Percy Weasley might be intelligent when it came to academics, but he was just as clueless as any boy when it came to girls.

Penelope stared at him the whole time he was talking to the Head Boy. Occasionally, he'd glance over at her. He wouldn't dare smile and give away his feelings, but his eyes would light up a little more each time. Penelope loved his eyes. She loved a lot about him, actually. She loved how dedicated he was to his studies. She loved the way his freckles paled whenever he was angry. She loved how his hair was never combed quite perfectly, despite his valiant efforts. How his glasses hung on his nose. How he walked swiftly, and with pride. She loved his slightly crooked smile and even a couple of his not so perfect teeth.

When Percy was finished and started to walk over to her, Penelope averted her eyes. A familiar feeling of awkwardness and slight nausea was forming in the pit of her stomach. Rather than look at Percy and blush a Weasley red, she dropped a book intentionally. "Oh, Merlin," she said, trying to sound irritated, as she bent down to pick it up.

Percy dropped down to his knees.

"Oh, let me get it!"

Their hands brushed and Penelope sharply pulled her tingling hand away. She could feel that dreaded blush creeping along her cheeks and she looked up - at the same time Percy did. The look he was giving her made her insides weak and her legs wobbly - unbalanced, she leaned forward.

He leaned forward, too.

His lips were soft against hers. Penelope's eyes were still opened in shock, but she saw that Percy's were closed, so she shut hers as well. His nose bumped into hers and she pulled back slightly. "Erm...sorry - " he started, flushing. Penelope responded by throwing her books away from her so she could wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him again.

She nibbled at his lower lip and his arms brought her closer to him, so that she could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Something warm and comforting was swimming around in the put of her stomach now, and she didn't want it to stop.

"Excuse me...er - "

"Oh!" Penelope said, pulling away from Percy at once and clapping her hands over her mouth in horror.

Percy looked distinctly embarrassed. "Erm...I - uh..."

The Head Boy looked down at them with disgust, but also amusement. "Stick to the abandoned classrooms, why don't you?" he said as he left the room.

"Oh my - "

"Let's hope that doesn't happen again..."

Percy looked at her sharply. "You don't want it to happen?"

"Us getting caught is what I meant," she said hurriedly.

"Oh."

"Yes...um, well, maybe we'd better take his advice."

"Indefinitely. I - er...know where a lot of abandoned classrooms are."

Penelope grinned. Of course he did - he studied in empty classrooms instead of the common room, preferring quiet. "All right then," she said. "So we're definitely more than friends now?"

"If you want to be," he said, the hope in his voice apparent.

"I do."

Percy grinned. "I do, too."

They walked to the Ravenclaw common room with goofy smiles on their faces and the next day put one of those empty classrooms to good use.


End file.
